destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter's Run
Winter's Run is a strike in Destiny. It takes place in Ishtar Sink, Venus. Objectives *Infiltrate Winter's Lair *Fight through the lair *Expel enemy forces *Breach the hatch *Kill them all *Track the Archon Priest *Kill the Fallen *Release the Archon Priest *Slay the Archon Priest Transcript {Loading Screen} *'CAYDE-6': Those Fallen on the Ishtar Sink on Venus? Story is they raided the Prison of Elders in the Reef. Got an Archon Priest. The Queen's bounty is high, so we know it's powerful. We need to hunt this thing down before they fully restore its soul. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': It won't take them long to restore the Archon Priest's soul. We'd better head for the caves. The fireteam enters Winter's Lair. *'GHOST': Vex? What are they doing in here? The fireteam proceeds to The Cinders, encountering Fallen and Vex along the way. *'GHOST': If the Fallen are already fighting off Vex, they'll be ready for us. The Archon Priest will be well-protected. The fireteam kills all of the of Fallen and Vex in the area. *'GHOST': We'll need to get through. I'll check it out. The fireteam deploys a Ghost to open the door to the next area. *'GHOST': It's locked down tight. Just give me some time. The fireteam defeats three waves of Vex. *'GHOST': Okay, it's open! The fireteam heads through the door. *'GHOST': Picking up Fallen comms. They're restoring the Archon Priest! We'd better move. The fireteam arrives at the Ash Coves. Four Pikes sit on the sides of the path. *'GHOST': Think they'd mind if we take their Pikes? The fireteam proceeds to Winter's Run. *'GHOST': A cell. From the Prison of Elders. The Archon Priest is still inside. The fireteam clears out the Fallen and Vex and releases Aksor, Archon Priest. *'GHOST': You sure this is a good idea? The fireteam kills Aksor. *'GHOST': It was better off in the Prison of Elders. I'll contact the Vanguard. Let them know the Archon Priest is dead. *'CAYDE-6': One more Fallen Archon gone to dust. Good. But if the Fallen found the Prison of Elders, I'm sure we'll be hearing about more heists like this. Today, we celebrate. {Mission Ends} Taken Version When summoning Nixis, Hunger of Oryx: *'GHOST': I'm sure the Archon Priest was... Taken incoming! Get ready! After killing Nixis: *'GHOST': The Fallen found the Prison of Elders, but then the Taken found the Fallen. Too bad for them. The Archon Priest was better off in the Prison. Tactics *Aksor can be stun-locked if the player has a high impact weapon and hits Aksor in the head every few seconds after his stun animation is done. Use this to allow teammates to inflict as much damage as possible while he is stunned. *If you can get to a high spot that doesn't spawn many enemies, then Aksor's long and short range attacks won't be able to hit you. If you use a sniper rifle or a fusion rifle, you will be able to cause the most damage. Strike Hoard Loot *Stolen Will Trivia *Update 2.2.0 added a Taken version of Winter's Run that replaces random enemy squads with Taken. It can be played in strike playlists or by selecting the Heroic difficulty from the Director. References ja:ウィンター・ラン Category:Destiny Strikes